Thanks
by Liaranne
Summary: A Thanksgiving special. When Danny is given an assingment for Thanksgiving, what is he going to do? Especially as he can't figure out what the heck Iambic pentameter is. One-shot. Meaningful-gooshy-ness.


Thanks

by Liaranne

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

Summary: A Thanksgiving one-shot. Danny has a lot to be thankful for... But he still doesn't know what the heck iambic pentameter is.

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Danny's writing some bad poetry, but that isn't the real point of the story. Please bear with my pathetic attempts at prose. Don't ask me what Iambic Pentameter actually is, by the way, I never did get around to looking it up... Oh, and the stanzas in the poems wouldn't seperate right so I had to try some funky things to get it right.   
_

-------

I looked at my assignment sheet and groaned. Lancer just _would_ make us write a poem for Thanksgiving. And just what the heck is "iambic pentameter", anyways? Great, I'd have to look it up. Later.

I sighed and berated myself – I really should get working on it. Even if it was stupid.

Write a poem in iambic pentameter about what you are most thankful for this Thanksgiving.

The words mocked me from the page. Ever since the accident, what did I really have to be thankful for? Getting beat up by Dash, failing half of my classes, and fighting for my life nearly every day? I thought about it.

I stared at the inane sentence. And then, without remembering what iambic pentameter was – heck, without even _caring_, I picked up the pencil, and wrote.

_There's been so much mayhem, _

_So much pain._

_My life will never_

_Be the same._

-stanzabreak-_   
_

_So what do I have,_

_At the end of the day?_

_When I've gone the distance_

_And made my own way?_

-stanzabreak-_   
_

_When the demons of night_

_Shadows of dark have gone,_

_And the sky turns to dawn,_

_After a night so long,_

-stanzabreak-_   
_

_What do I have?_

_What do I save?_

_What paths do I remember?_

_What roads have I paved?_

-stanzabreak-_   
_

_And when the dark returns,_

_As dusk always falls,_

_Will I see the stars?_

_Light – at the end of halls?_

-stanzabreak-_   
_

_I do not know._

_But I know this is true:_

_To be thankful is a gift_

_Sticking us together like glue._

I stared at the poem for a minute, then crumpled it into the wastebasket. It was crap. Taking a new paper, I started again.

_I'm thankful for that fateful day,_

_That changed my life forever._

_Without it now, I cannot say,_

_If I would be this way, ever._

-break-_   
_

_I'm thankful for my dearest friends,_

_They're always there for me._

_Whenever we fight, we make amends,_

_A bridge cross stormy sea._

-break-_   
_

_I'm thankful for my family dear,_

_Though I'm always embarrassed._

_I pray that I will keep them near,_

_Crumple_. Too sappy. I sighed. How could I get this down into words? Taking yet another piece of paper, I reflected for a moment, then wrote again.

_What do I have to be thankful for?_

_I ask this every day._

_And, whispering, an answer comes,_

_An answer comes my way._

-break-_   
_

_I'm thankful for my family,_

_For they are always there._

_My mom, my dad, my sister too,_

_Annoying with red hair._

-break-

_I'm thankful for my friends,_

_They mean the world to me._

_Without them I would not know,_

_What it is to really see_

_The true reality of, well, me._

-break-_   
_

_I'm thankful for a roof over my head,_

_Food on my plate,_

_Blankets on my bed._

_So many people go without._

-break-_   
_

_I'm even thankful for the day,_

_That forever changed my life._

_Without it – would these things still come?_

_Would they stalk the moonless night?_

-break-_   
_

_I do not know,_

_But this I do,_

_I have very little choice._

_But to do what I have to do,_

_And listen to my inner voice._

-break-_   
_

_I'm thankful for the moonlit night,_

_The stars shining above,_

_But what I am most thankful for,_

_Is the dawn that always comes._

Though the poem wasn't very good, it felt... Well, _right_. So it doesn't really rhyme, I thought, and put down my pencil. Who cares? It's my life, and you know what? I'm thankful for it all.

I, me, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, left my homework and went flying, thankful for another day of my life.

------

If someone had looked outside that night into a tree within Amity Park, they just might have seen a youth with unusual white hair and green eyes, perched in the highest branches, looking at the stars. The boy stood on the branch, holding onto the trunk of the tree, and watched the flash of a meteorite falling to earth.

If someone was there to listen, they might have heard one word come out of his mouth.

"Thanks."

-----

_Like it? Hate it? Think my poetry sucks? (It does... that's why it took me three tries...) Want me to boil in a hot steaming kettle of beezlenut oil? (Just kidding! Please, don't.) Well, review and tell me, please!_

_Oh, yeah: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Have a great Turkey-day! Watch out for the shoppers on Black Friday!_

_Ta,_

_Liaranne_

_(Wanders off singing "I, Huckleberry, me..." because she sang it for chorus two years ago and was just reminded of it) _


End file.
